Michael
Michael is the first and oldest of the four Archangels created by God, making him the very first angel ever created, as well as one of the oldest and most powerful beings in the universe. During the War In Heaven in the distant past, Michael banished Lucifer from Heaven on God's command, later restricting him to a Cage bound by 66 Seals. He was the Viceroy of Heaven in God's absence, and commanded the Heavenly Host before he fell into the Cage with Lucifer. As the highest-ranking Archangel, he issued the commands, which went to the higher-ranking angels to disperse the orders down across the angelic chain. History Early Life Arguably one of God's first creations was Michael, the first Archangel, the first of the four archangels: Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel, and the very first angel in general. Before life, the Earth, and even the universe itself existed, Michael and the other archangels fought a war with God against the Darkness, whom God tricked and sealed away using the Mark. Upon imprisoning the Darkness, Michael looked after Lucifer and personally raised him, taking care of him in, as he said, "a way that most people could never understand". He also mentioned that while living in Heaven with God and their siblings, Michael and Lucifer were happy together. After God started the creation of Heaven and its angels and Earth and its people, he commanded all of the celestial beings to bow before mankind, asking them to love humans more than him. Though Michael obediently did so, Lucifer questioned this order, insisting that they are "broken, flawed abortions." Lucifer then sought out Michael for support, but Michael refused to listen and therefore, under God's orders, cast Lucifer out of Heaven. When Lucifer had corrupted man and created demons, Michael, again under God's orders, cast Lucifer into his cage. At some point, God left Heaven and Michael assumed command of the angels, running Heaven and Earth (and possibly the entire universe) for millennia. When demons began making plans to free Lucifer, Michael decided to allow the seals binding Lucifer to be broken. He and a group of other angels, including Raphael and Zachariah, wanted the Apocalypse to occur so that he and Lucifer could battle. Michael expected to be victorious, so as to bring about paradise on Earth. Lesser angels, like Haziel, were not privy to the plan and were deployed to make it look as though Heaven was fighting the Devil's release. However, those angels that did learn of their plans (like Haziel) were either forced to cooperate with their plans or were cast out of Heaven. Season One Michael was mentioned a handful of times by the angels and even once by Rebecca. He didn't actually appear though until last episode of season one. In this, Michael reveals his true plans after Rebecca and Haziel travel a couple years back in time. Later, Michael later appears at a Cemetery in New Glasgow, Nova Scotia in possession of an unnamed man in order to face Lucifer in the final battle of Armageddon. Lucifer tries to convince Michael that they shouldn't fight because God made Lucifer the way he is, because he always wanted the Devil. Michael isn't convinced and the two prepare to fight just as Rebecca runs down into the cemetery and interrupts them. Haziel and Alex appear and Haziel hits Michael with a holy oil molotov cocktail in order to send him away temporarily. After Lucifer makes Haziel explode and breaks Alex's neck, he begins beating Rebecca up. This continues until Markus reclaims control of his body and opens the portal to Hell. Michael returns just then and tells Mark that he can't jump in because he has to fulfill his destiny by killing Lucifer. Mark doesn't listen and when Michael tries to grab hold of him to stop him from falling, but it's too late and Lucifer is sent back to the cage. Season Two Personality Michael is a rather complicated being, having many sides of his personality. He is a strong but strict leader, having set up a rigid and sturdy hierarchy in Heaven, along with strict rules and harsh punishments; likewise, his rule was described as by Haziel as "corrupt," although it wasn't exactly oppressive. Despite this, he kept his brethren in the dark on many important matters, including God's leaving, and punished any who displayed disobedience with death. To his father God, however, Michael is fanatically loyal and blindly follows God's orders without question, as sees himself as a "good son", and that is what matters most to him. He loves his father dearly and, despite having not seen him in thousands of years, never lost his faith or his love for him. Due to his zealous trust in his father's commands, Michael doesn't believe in free will, not even for himself, believing everything that occurs is how his father planned it. According to Lucifer, when he puts his mind to something he'll do it no matter how many have to die. This goes along with his intent to let the Apocalypse proceed to fight his brother as his father commanded and bring paradise. He also professes his love for Lucifer, his younger brother, and says that he doesn't want to kill Lucifer any more than Rebecca would want to kill Alex, but accepts he must do it due to his father's orders and the actions of his younger brother. His love for Lucifer is proven true, as seen before the fight where he acts in a polite and genuinely saddened manner, and when Lucifer proposes they "walk off the chessboard," Michael seriously considers it for a moment before ultimately refusing. Despite loving his younger brother, Michael holds great anger for Lucifer, calling him a "monster" and blaming him for all their problems, pointing out they were once "happy together" but Lucifer ruined everything by "betraying them, betraying all of us" and "making their father leave." However, Michael could be wrathful, particularly with anyone who interferes with his destiny. When it comes to humans, Michael seems to be somewhat uncaring; he does not care if or how many he kills. Michael is in fact in many ways a tragic figure, as both the people he loved the most either betrayed or abandoned him, and all he ever really wanted to do was to prove to his father, God, that he was a good son, the one thing that he never actually managed to achieve. Powers and Abilitites As the very first angel ever created, Michael is the oldest, strongest, and most powerful angel under God's command, making Michael among the oldest and most powerful supernatural beings to exist in the Supernatural universe. Being the highest in Heaven's hierarchy, Michael has immense powers. Below are listed all of the powers that Michael has displayed. * Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - As the oldest Archangel and the first angel in general that God ever created, Michael has a tremendously vast supply of supernatural power that is almost unlimited, making him the most powerful celestial being that God created. ** Angelic Possession - Michael requires a vessel to act on Earth, and he must have the vessel's permission. His power can only be contained by someone descended from Cain and Abel. ** Apporting - Michael could send angels back to Heaven with a simple snap of his fingers, as he did with the angel Uriel. ** Healing - Michael can easily heal others of any injury, wound and disease. ** White Light - Michael can generate an overwhelming white light that is capable of obliterating anything from other living things to entire cities and buildings. With this power, he can destroy a large part of the Earth. ** Precognition - Michael can see into the future, but not the full picture. ** Pyrokinesis - Michael can generate and manipulate fire. ** Regeneration - If his vessel becomes damaged in any way, he is able to heal it instantly and completely. ** Resurrection - Michael can resurrect humans with ease. ** Supernatural Perception - Michael can sense and see things even if they're naturally invisible. ** Super stamina - As an Archangel, Michael's stamina is incalculable and, even when in a vessel, needs nothing to maintain strength, to strive or operate, as he is self-sufficient. ** Super Strength - Being the oldest, strongest, and most powerful Archangel, the physical strength that Michael endows his vessel with is immense. ** Telekinesis - Michael is a powerful telekinetic, able to move and control objects with his mind effortlessly; he was even able to move objects in areas where he hadn't fully arrived in. ** Telepathy - Michael is able to read the thoughts of humans. *** Empathy - Michael is able to read the emotions of humans. *** Mental Manipulation - Michael can erase, restore, alter and fabricate the memories and perception of a human. *** Sedation - Just like an average angel, Michael can sedate humans by touching their forehead. ** Teleportation - Michael can travel from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between. He can also take people with him, in the blink of an eye. ** Terrakinesis - Michael is able to cause powerful earthquakes by thought or presence alone. ** Thermokinesis - 'He made a door knob extremely hot. ** ' Weather Manipulation - Michael's control over the weather exceeds even his own brothers. * Nigh-Omniscience - Like his brothers, Michael has a deep understanding of many things, due to him being older than the universe itself. * Immortality - As the eldest archangel, Michael has an infinitely long lifespan. He is the first angel and has existed before the universe itself, making him well over 13.8 billion years old. The excessive passing of time does not degrade his vessel, like with all celestial beings. His vessel is unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain his vessel. ** Invulnerability - Michael cannot be killed by any conventional weapon. Even Holy Fire was only able to banish him for a short time. ** Immunity - Michael was resilient to Holy Fire, although he still found it agonizing, damaging and being able to banish him; but unlike other angels, it couldn't kill him. Weaknesses Although Michael is God's oldest and most powerful angel, making him vastly more powerful than any other type of angel, even he has the same weaknesses as the other archangels. Harming, Misleading and Trapping * Lucifer's Cage - This cell can hold any angel, including Michael, without any internal means of escape. * Enochian sigils - Even Michael cannot locate someone if they are warded by enochian sigils. * Holy Fire - Holy fire can't kill Michael, but it can damage his vessel momentarily. Holy fire causes Michael quite a great deal of pain. Destroying * Primordial Entities - Primordial entities such as God, Death and the Darkness can effortlessly kill Michael. * Archangel Blades - The only weapon capable of killing an archangel. The blade is only effective when wielded by another archangel. In Lore * Many exorcisms invoke the name of the Archangel Michael, to defeat and banish the demon. * In the final judgment, Michael is shown as the weigher of souls. * Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael are the only angels who are also saints. * Michael holds the keys to Heaven and Hell. * He is the Archistratege of God ('Archistratege' being a military rank of the highest degree, superior to a field marshal or grand admiral). * He is the only angel in the Bible named as an Archangel; the rest were named in different interpretations of the Bible and other biblical scrolls, or given the title by the Catholic Church. This is why he is considered the Archangel. * Michael is known as the 'Prince of the Seraphim' (the Seraphim being the highest order of angels). * Archangel Michael is celebrated yearly on September 28, the day known as Michaelmas, or the Feast of Saint Michael. * He is often shown as the angel who spoke to Moses as a burning bush, delivered the Ten Commandments to Moses, and fought with Lucifer over Moses' body and won. * In the Apocalypse, Michael leads the army of Heaven and defeats Lucifer and the Antichrist. * Some believe the Archangel Michael and Jesus Christ are one and the same.